325 All-Time Favorite Songs!
325 All-Time Favorite Songs! is a sequel to "150 All-Time Favorite Songs!" and "225 All-Time Favorite Songs!". Albums *25 Favorite Awesomeness Songs *25 Favorite Classical Songs *25 Favorite Disco Songs *25 Favorite Dramatic Songs *25 Favorite Energetic Songs *25 Favorite Jonah Songs *25 Favorite Love Songs *25 Favorite Party Songs *25 Favorite Pump Up Songs *25 Favorite Showstopper Songs *25 Favorite Superhero Songs! *25 Favorite Veggie Classic Songs *25 Favorite Western Songs! Tracklist #VeggieTales Theme Song from Have We Got a Show For You! #Bubble Rap from Robin Good and his Not-So-Merry Men/''If I Sang a Silly Song'' #The Rumor Weed Song from LarryBoy and the Rumor Weed #The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything (Relient K) from Jonah: a VeggieTales Movie #Gourds Just Wanna Have Fun from Bob & Larry Sing the 80's #The Lion Sleeps Tonight from Bob & Larry Sing the 70's #110 Percent from It's a Meaningful Life #Belly Button from The Ballad of Little Joe #His Cheeseburger from Madame Blueberry #I Can Be Your Friend from Are You My Neighbor? #Stand! (Skillet) from Veggie Rocks #The Great I Am from Gideon: Tuba Warrior #Rock On, LarryBoy! from LarryBoy and the Bad Apple #The Water Buffalo Song from Where's God When I'm S-Scared? #Happy Tooth Day from The Little House That Stood #Give This Christmas Away from Saint Nicholas #The Forgiveness Song from God Wants Me to Forgive Them?!? #A Mess Down in Egypt from Moe and the Big Exit #Sport Utility Vehicle from A Snoodle's Tale #How Many Monkeys from Bob & Larry's Backyard Party #God is Bigger from Where's God When I'm S-Scared? #Ease on Down the Road from On the Road with Bob & Larry #Meant to Be from It's a Meaningful Life #Larry-Boy! from LarryBoy and the Fib From Outer Space #What We Have Learned (Western) from The Ballad of Little Joe #Andrew was a Hero from The Adventures of Iron-Boy: A VeggieTales Movie #This is Rather Eerie from A Chipmunk Christmas '' #Woody's Song from ''Toy Story #A Rockstar's Superstardom from Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins #Luck Shack from Toy Story 2 #Bumblyburg Groove Remix from LarryBoy: The Soundtrack #Superhero Slim Down from LarryBoy: The Soundtrack #Rock Monster from The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: a VeggieTales Movie #Message from the Lord from Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie #113 Years Ago from An Easter Carol #110 Percent from It's a Meaningful Life #Hero from God Loves a Good Hero #Show Some Respect! from The League of Incredible Vegetables Return! #We Belong Together from Toy Story 3 #Together from Celery Night Fever #Silly Song Remix Medley from The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown #With Your Sheep, Your Sheep, Your Sheep! from Taran, The Amiable Viking '' #Show Some Citizenship! from ''The Ballad of Benjamin #No Matter How Old from The Cucumber King #Mac and Cheese from Beauty and the Beet #My Golden Egg from Noah's Ark #Pizza Angel from Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush #Sippy Cup from Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella #I'm a Gamer, and I'm Proud from Minnesota Cuke and the Temple of Dough #My Ginger Ale from Minnesota Cuke and the Kingdom of the Missing Puppy Doggy #Funky Town from Bob and Larry Sing the 70s #The Loco-Motion from Bob and Larry Sing the 70s #Lean on Me from Bob and Larry Sing the 70s #Car Wash from Bob and Larry Sing the 70s #Proud Mary from Bob and Larry Sing the 70s #Jesus is Just Alright from Bob and Larry Sing the 70s #You are the Sunshine of My Life from Bob and Larry Sing the 70s #Crocodile Rock from Bob and Larry Sing the 70s #The Lion Sleeps Tonight from Bob and Larry Sing the 70s #I Just Want to Celebrate from Bob and Larry Sing the 70s #I'd Like to Teach the World to Sing from Bob and Larry Sing the 70s #We Are Family from Bob and Larry Sing the 70s #A Little Bit of This from A Chipmunk Christmas #A Little Bit of This Reprise from A Chipmunk Christmas #A Little Bit of This Finale from A Chipmunk Christmas #Together from Celery Night Fever #Together Reprise from Celery Night Fever #Together Finale from Celery Night Fever #I Want to Dance from A Snoodle's Tale #The B-O-Y-Z Dance from Boyz in the Sink #Feel the Beat from Celery Night Fever #How it Used to Be from Celery Night Fever #Alister Gets Funky (score) from Celery Night Fever #My Teenage Elf from A Chipmunk Christmas #Silly Song Remix Medley from The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown #Where Have All the Staplers Gone? from "Pistachio" #Larry's Blues from "Duke and the Great Pie War" #Not So Fast from "Lyle the Kindly Viking" #Hope's Song from "An Easter Carol" #Boondocks from "Bob and Larry Go Country" #Pizza Angel from "Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush" #The Right Thing from "The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie" #We're Going on a Bear Hunt from "Bob and Larry's Campfire Songs" #Bubble Rap from "Robin Good and His Not-So Merry Men"/"If I Sang a Silly Song" #Belly Button from "The Ballad of Little Joe" #Beat Up Thingamabob! from "LarryBoy and the Waffle Overdose" #Precious Girl from "It's a Meaningful Life" #Precious Child from "It's a Meaningful Life" #The Battle Is Not Ours from "Esther: the Girl Who Became Queen" #What Do You Think You're Doing? from "Lyle the Kindly Viking" #What We Gonna Do? from "The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie" #The Hairbrush Song from "Boyz in the Sink" #My Day from "The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment!"/"Junior's Bedtime Songs" #Ballad of the Pie War from "Duke and the Great Pie War" #What Can a Baby Do? from "Duke and the Great Pie War" #Down These Tracks from "It's a Meaningful Life" #Larry's High Silk Hat from "Lyle the Kindly Viking" #We're Vikings from "Lyle the Kindly Viking" #Rock On LarryBoy from "LarryBoy and the Bad Apple" #God's Love from "Junior's Bedtime Songs" #Modern Major General from "The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment"/"Pirates' Boatload of Fun" #Keep Walking from "Josh and the Big Wall" #The Great I Am from "Gideon: Tuba Warrior" #Jacob's Ladder from "More Sunday Morning Songs with Bob and Larry" #Rock on, LarryBoy from "LarryBoy and the Bad Apple" #God Is Bigger from "Where's God When I'm S-Scared?" #Schoolhouse Polka from "Sumo of the Opera" #Gourds Just Wanna Have Fun "Bob & Larry Sing the 80's" #We're Vikings from "Lyle the Kindly Viking" #Promised Land from "Josh and the Big Wall" #The Wheels on the Bus from "On the Road with Bob and Larry" #Ease On Down the Road from "On the Road with Bob and Larry" #LarryBoy! from "LarryBoy and the Fib From Outer Space" #Oh You Can't Get to Heaven (On Rollerskates) "On the Road with Bob and Larry" #The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything from "Very Silly Songs" #Finish Strong! from "Where's God When I Need Him?" #Happy Tooth Day from "The Little House That Stood" #BFF (Best Friends Forever) from "The Penniless Princess" #Salesmunz Rap from "Madame Blueberry" #Big Things Too from "Dave and the Giant Pickle" #Love My Lips from "Dave and the Giant Pickle" #I Got Shoes from "More Sunday Morning Songs with Bob and Larry" #Down In My Heart from "Bob and Larry's Sunday Morning Songs" #B-O-N-G-O from "Bob and Larry's Backyard Party" #What Should I Buy? from "The Big Beanstalk" #Billy Joe McGuffrey #Bald Bunny #Steak and Shrimp #The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything (Slo Piratz) #Message from the Lord #It Cannot Be #Second Chances (feat. Anointed) #Jonah Was A Prophet #In the Belly of the Whale (feat. Newsboys) #Billy Joe McGuffrey (feat. Chris Rice) #The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything (Relient K) #Opening Titles #The Joppa Market #Jonah Meets the Pirates #The Dream/Cards at Sea #Jonah Meets the Whale #Nineveh #On the Hill #Jonah's Journey #Micah 6:8 #Love Overboard #Help Me Listen #Out of the Boat #Share the Love #Credits Song #"His Cheeseburger" from Madame Blueberry #"Endangered Love" from King George and the Ducky #"Love My Lips" from Dave and the Giant Pickle #"Sport Utility Vehicle" from A Snoodle's Tale #"God's Love" from Junior's Bedtime Songs #"Hope's Song" from An Easter Carol #"My Day" from The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment!/''Junior's Bedtime Songs'' #"You Are the Sunshine of My Life" from Bob and Larry Sing the 70s #"That's What Friends are For" from Bob and Larry Sing the 80s #"I Will Always Love You"' from Bob and Larry Go Country #"I Can Love" from Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving #"I Can Be Your Friend" from Are You My Neighbor? #"Best Friends Forever" from The Penniless Princess #"Radio Sweetheart" from Princess and the Popstar #"The Thankfulness Song" from Madame Blueberry #"Love Your Neighbor" from Are You My Neighbor? #"The Forgiveness Song" from God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! #"God Made You Special" from God Made You Special #"Together" from Celery Night Fever #"Plugged Up Love" from The Star of Christmas #"Show You Love" from Beauty and the Beet #"My Baby Elf" from Lord of the Beans #"You Can Always Come Home" from The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's #"Things Will Get Better" from Robin Good and His Not-So-Merry Men #"Second Chances" from Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie #Gourds Just Wanna Have Fun from "Bob and Larry Sing the 80's" #Crocodile Rock from "Bob and Larry Sing the 70's" #I Can Be Your Friend from "Are You My Neighbor?" #I Want to Dance from "A Snoodle's Tale" #Boondocks from "Bob and Larry Go Country" #Life is a Highway from "Bob and Larry Go Country" #LarryBoy Theme Song from "LarryBoy and the Fib From Outer Space" #BFF (Best Friends Forever) from "The Penniless Princess" #Car Wash from "Bob and Larry Sing the 70's" #Walk Like an Egyptian from "Bob and Larry Sing the 80's" #Belly Button from "The Ballad of Little Joe" #A Mess Down in Egypt from "Moe and the Big Exit" #Happy Tooth Day from "The Little House That Stood" #Bubble Rap from "Robin Good and His Not-So Merry Men"/"If I Sang a Silly Song" #Proud Mary from "Bob and Larry Sing the 70's" #Jesus Take the Wheel from "Bob and Larry Go Country" #Salesmunz Rap from "Madame Blueberry" #His Cheeseburger from "Madame Blueberry" #The Lions Sleep Tonight from "Bob and Larry Sing the 70's" #Footloose from "Bob and Larry Sin the 80's" #God Bless the U.S.A. from "Bob and Larry Go Country" #Oh You Can't Get to Heaven (On Roller Skates) from "On the Road with Bob and Larry" #Ease On Down the Road from "On the Road with Bob and Larry" #The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything from "Jonah Sing-Along Songs and More" #Larry's Blues from "Duke and the Great Pie War" # Big Things Too from "Dave and the Giant Pickle" # Promised Land from "Veggie Rocks!" # Right Where I Belong from "The Princess and the Popstar" # Ease On Down the Road from "On the Road With Bob and Larry" # Do Lord/I'll Fly Away from "O Veggie Where Art Thou?" # I Can Be Your Friend from "Veggie Rocks!" # Feel the Beat from "Celery Night Fever" # I'm a Tomato from "VeggieTales in the House" # Bubble Rap from "Robin Good and His Not So Merry Men"/"If I Sang a Silly Song" # 110 Percent from "It's a Meaningful Life" # Finish Strong! from "Where's God When I Need Him?" # The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything from "Jonah: a VeggieTales Movie" # Jonah Was a Prophet from "Jonah: a VeggieTales Movie" # God's Got Plans from "Noah's Ark" # Cooperation from "VeggieTales in the House" # His Cheeseburger from "Veggie Rocks!" # Footloose from "Bob and Larry Sing the 80's" # Life Is A Highway from "Bob and Larry Go Country" # Together from "Celery Night Fever" # The League of Incredible Vegetables from "The League of Incredible Vegetables" # Crocodile Rock from "Bob and Larry Sing the 70's" # Superhero Slim Down Remix from "LarryBoy: the Soundtrack" # Checkmarks from "Celery Night Fever" # Cowbells and Custard from "Massproduction Madness" # I'm So Blue from "Veggie Rocks!" #The Audition Song from Tw'as the Night Before Easter #Where Have All the Staplers Gone? from Pistachio #Do Lord/I'll Fly Away from O Veggie Where Art Thou? #A Friend is A Friend from Have We Got a Show For You! #Jonah Was a Prophet from Jonah: a VeggieTales Movie #Consider Yourself from Junior's Playtime Songs #A Bushel and a Peck from Junior's Bedtime Songs #This Little Light of Mine from Rock-a-bye Veggie #His Cheeseburger from Madame Blueberry #Belly Button from The Ballad of Little Joe #Crocodile Rock from Bob & Larry Sing the 70's #On the Road Again from On the Road with Bob & Larry #Big House from Christian Hit Music #Endangered Love from King George and the Ducky #God is Bigger from Where's God When I'm S-Scared? #The New and Improved Bunny Song from Rack, Shack, and Benny #Did You Ever See a Lassie/My Ducky Lies Over the Ocean from Pirates' Boatload of Fun #Candy Cane Blues from The Incredible Singing Christmas Tree #What We Gonna Do? from The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything #Promised Land from Josh and the Big Wall #I Want to Dance from A Snoodle's Tale #Ring Little Bells from A Very Veggie Christmas #Gourds Just Wanna Have Fun from Bob & Larry Sing the 80's #I Can Be Your Friend from Are You My Neighbor? #Life is a Highway from Bob & Larry Go Country #The Right Thing from The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: a VeggieTales Movie #The Battle is Not Ours from Esther: the Girl Who Became Queen #Larry-Boy! from LarryBoy and the Fib From Outer Space #The Rumor Weed Song from LarryBoy and the Rumor Weed #Rock On, LarryBoy! from LarryBoy and the Bad Apple #Beat Up Thingamabob! from LarryBoy and the Waffle Overdose #The League with Incredible Vegetables from The League of Incredible Vegetables #Show Some Respect! from The League of Incredible Vegetables Return! '' #Lunch Savior from ''LarryBoy and the Parody Gang #We're Barber-Barians from MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle #Meewantium from Veggies In Space: The Fennel Frontier #Buzz Lightyear Theme Song from Toy Story '' #I Love Being a Superhero! from ''Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins #Woody's Round-Up from Toy Story 2 '' #Rock On, Lightyear! from ''Toy Story 3 #Minnesota Cuke Theme Song from Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush #We're Vikings from Lyle the Kindly Viking #I Won't Go to Beans from The Great Escape! #Yo Ho Hero from The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: a VeggieTales Movie #What We Gonna Do from The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: a VeggieTales Movie #Haman's Song from Esther: the Girl Who Became Queen #Supper Hero from The League of Incredible Vegetables #Ground that Chicken Meat! from The Star of Christmas and Hanukkah Doesn't Get a Star #Sugar Hunt from Break-It Bob '' #No Defense! from ''Merry Larry and the Unexpected Twist of the Spring Valley Mall! #VeggieTales Theme Song #King Darius Suite #Oh No! #We've Got Some News #The Water Buffalo Song (Silly Song) #Hope's Song #Beautiful You #God is Bigger (instrumental) #I'm Madeline #I Known to Frightened Miss Clavel #Forgive O Matic (score) #Something is Not Right #You Have Lost Your Dear Appendicitis #Ouila My Scar #Madeline Ending Credits Song #Smile Song (Norm's Notes version, from Moe And The Giant Tickle) #How to Draw The #"Whip It" #Nursey Rhymes Medley #How to Draw The (DEVO) #I Love My Duck (Instrumental) #To The Ball (score) #The Girl Who Fits The Glass Flipper (score) #Israelites Congratulate (score) #What We Have Learned (8 bit) #Happy Ki-Yi Birthday #Dream of a Dozen Cactus #Oh Little Joe I #I'm Blue #Oh Little Joe II #Mayor's Dream #Bellybutton #Oh Lone Stranger #The Boy That We Call Moe #Birds and the Bees #God Did #A Mess Down in Egypt #The Mayor Wouldn't Listen #Oh Lone Stranger Reprise #The Water Buffalo Song #The Legend of Galaxy Gus #Asteroid Cowboys #Boondocks #Mammas Don't Let Your Babies Grow Up To Be Cowboys #9 to 5 #I Will Always Love You #You're Still The One #Achy Breaky Heart #God Bless the USA #Forever and Ever Amen Category:Fanon Works Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Products Category:CDs Category:VeggieFan3000